Overleg gebruiker:Markvondeegel
Één taal per alinea. -Markvondeegel 24 dec 2007 11:20 (UTC) Welkom! (nl) Welkom hier! Ik heb geantwoord op mijn overlegpagina. 12 aug 2007 00:04 (UTC) :Danke voor het welkomen! -Markvondeegel 12 aug 2007 06:05 (UTC) :Beste Mark, Ik als minister van Buitenlandse Zaken nodig je uit om eens te gaan kijken bij de UWN misschien kan je land toetreden. ook zou het handig zijn als er een Libertaanse ambassade komt, graag willen wij ook een ambassade in Libertas aanbieden. Mvg 2 sep 2007 08:14 (UTC) :Nou, dat klinkt goed. Ik zal dadelijk wel een ambassade maken. (en volgens mij ook nog een landsnaam :)) -Markvondeegel 2 sep 2007 08:18 (UTC) ::Hebben jullie steden? 2 sep 2007 08:20 (UTC) :::Ja, maar er zijn nog geen artikelen over, het is pas gisteren opgezet. Ik ben wel van plan om alvast 'n artikeltje over de Hoofdstad te maken. -Markvondeegel 2 sep 2007 08:22 (UTC) ::::En wat voor taal is Aeres? een soort Nederlands? 2 sep 2007 08:29 (UTC) :::::Ja, een soort van dialectje. -Markvondeegel 2 sep 2007 08:34 (UTC) ::::::Naam van 't land: Vreêland (verzonnen door: User:Stedeman, wat het betekend zal je wel weten: vredeland) -Markvondeegel 2 sep 2007 09:20 (UTC) Vreêland (nl) Zoals ik kan zien, loopt Vreeland jammer genoeg niet zo goed. Maar misschien wil je hier een dorp in 't Aeres stichten? Alexandru hr. 8 nov 2007 15:37 (UTC) :Dat komm nog wè 'ns. Ik denk dat de mensen het vergeten zijn. Bijna de 1000 hier zie ik al :) Aeres Wikia heeft slechts 173 pagina's ofzoiets. Een dorp in Aeres hoeft echt niet. Misschien vindt Stedeman dat anders maar we zien wel :) -Markvondeegel 10 nov 2007 15:54 (UTC) Request (aeres) Haj :) Kæn dü einmal (of meermal) komme tau deêsen WikiSteê? Dü bist wè reêdelik lang inactive. :( --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 18 mrt 2008 14:26 (UTC) :Invor dienem e-mailem: al-ein as dü wieder active wolð wierde: Forum:Provinciale verkiezingen. Ich dienk dath dü 'nen goôðe kandidatur gief invor dem ansteêðningem. --Oos Wes (Bès) 21 mrt 2008 17:12 (UTC) ::Pardôn, ich been d'r sküt wergiete... Ich skal mich anmelðe. -Markvondeegel 22 mrt 2008 08:34 (UTC) Oost-Libertas (nl) Suggestie, (voor wat het waard is) andere naam (combinatie IJsland and Aeres) IJsselaerden of Ysselaerden 29 mrt 2008 18:36 (UTC) :Ja, dat vind ik een geweldige naam! Die is goed te bruiken. -Markvondeegel 30 mrt 2008 09:44 (UTC) Kirk (aeres) Wolðet ich dir noch vraô ofdath dü 'nen kirkwiken stiem. Die KOL ist wè deêstïem vrê jeinterresseert in 'nen wiken vor dem kirkem. --OWTB 17 jun 2008 05:01 (UTC) :Ich kall dir an. -Markvondeegel 27 jun 2008 10:52 (UTC) FC Olympia VS FC Skeenth (nl) Neem je de uitdaging aan? :P Greenday2 6 jul 2008 17:33 (UTC) :Pampampam... --OWTB 6 jul 2008 17:35 (UTC) ::Oké. :-) -Markvondeegel 7 jul 2008 14:43 (UTC) :::Wann? 7 jul 2008 14:50 (UTC) ::::Z.s.m. -Markvondeegel 7 jul 2008 14:54 (UTC) Is het goed om woensdag om 20.00u een oefenwedstrijd tegen FC Muntegu te spelen? En waar zou je die graag spelen? -- 7 jul 2008 19:32 (UTC) :Is goed. Bij jullie? -Markvondeegel 9 jul 2008 08:24 (UTC) ::Vergeet niet een opstelling te maken ;) 9 jul 2008 08:34 (UTC) :::Rwwww. Zal maar beginnen dan ;) Ik leen wel even jou systeempje. -Markvondeegel 9 jul 2008 08:35 (UTC) ::::Zal niet gaan, het stadion is nog in opbouw. Zal eens vragen of we het in Victoria mogen houden. -- 9 jul 2008 09:15 (UTC) :::::Bij ons hetzelfde probleem :) -Markvondeegel 9 jul 2008 09:18 (UTC) Kan je maandag een oefenwedstrijd om 20.00 uur tegen FC Civitesse spelen? Waar zou je die dan willen spelen? Tahrim Veltman 10 jul 2008 13:30 (UTC) :Is goed. Bij jullie? -Markvondeegel 10 jul 2008 15:26 (UTC) ::Laten we zeggen dat dat dan de laatste oefenwedstrijd is die er nog gespeeld wordt. We moeten nog een hele League spelen :D 10 jul 2008 15:35 (UTC) :::idd -Markvondeegel 10 jul 2008 15:38 (UTC) ::::OK, op sportveld Civitas Libertas. 213.10.27.88 10 jul 2008 18:21 (UTC) Proficiat. 213.10.27.88 10 jul 2008 18:44 (UTC) :Bedankt :-) -Markvondeegel 11 jul 2008 08:45 (UTC) ::Morgen om 20.00 uur? Dat wordt dan de laatste oefenwedstrijd. 213.10.27.88 11 jul 2008 11:14 (UTC) Kamer van Koophandel (nl) :Harstikke bedankt, bij mij lukte n' et niet om die extension te wijzigen! Lars Washington 10 jul 2008 12:34 (UTC) Wli! League (nl) Je zal snel een stadion/sportveld moeten bouwen in Skeenth voor de Wli! League ;) 11 jul 2008 09:20 (UTC) :Oei. Gelukkig is Skeênð zo boers dat er weilanden zijn, beetje stoepkrijt om de lijnen aan te geven, kratten als tribunes en twee schuurtjes als goal en voila. Stadion/sportveld af ;-) -Markvondeegel 12 jul 2008 13:44 (UTC) :: Haha :D. En dat is dan de voetbalclub die bovenaan het klassement staat :D 12 jul 2008 14:49 (UTC) :::O, nooit opgevallen :-) -Markvondeegel 13 jul 2008 10:44 (UTC) Beker van Libertas 2008 (nl) Wilt FC Skeenth meedoen? Tahrim Veltman 12 jul 2008 19:19 (UTC) :Is goed. :-) -Markvondeegel 13 jul 2008 10:44 (UTC) Verkiezingen 2009 (nl) Nederlands svp? :P (nl) dan mût duu din ore noa loate kieke, was da? Of kan je me Aeres leren? :P 21 apr 2009 18:55 (UTC) :Ek kæn d'r U liere. 'ee' wæd koant 'ie' af 'æ', leren, lezen, ezel, teer -> liere, læse, æsel, tær. oe wæd oo, oerknal -> oornal, aa wæd oa -> laten -> loate. dan mût duu din ore noa loate kieke -> dan moet je je oren na laten kijken, netuurlik friendskappelk beduud wè. :-) -Markvondeegel 21 apr 2009 18:58 (UTC) ::Gnegne, ik ga het proberen :P 21 apr 2009 19:25 (UTC) :::Dat is de instelling :-) -Markvondeegel 21 apr 2009 19:27 (UTC) Interview voor mijn column ;) (nl) Dus, je gaat voor het presidentschap: *Wat zijn je standpunten *Wat wil je verwezenlijken? --Salutare, Bucureştean 21 apr 2009 18:59 (UTC) :Wil je daar iets aan hebben dan? -Markvondeegel 21 apr 2009 19:01 (UTC) ::Gewoon, kijken waarom men op jou/Greenday2 zou moeten stemmen --Salutare, Bucureştean 21 apr 2009 19:02 (UTC) :::Neen poldermodel foar mie, wè. Loate wie d'r foaral gesellig 'ouwe, dat liek mie d'r belangriekst. Heb je geen concretere vragen, of moet men het hiermee doen? -Markvondeegel 21 apr 2009 19:04 (UTC) ::::Haha... --Salutare, Bucureştean 21 apr 2009 19:05 (UTC) :::::Ok. We moeten wat meer accenten leggen op de broederschap hier, want anders eindigen we weer in dat gekibbel en dat maakt me niet gunstig gestemd. Dus wat oude pagina's waar niemand meer van plezier beleeft verwijderen. Verder moeten we niet te veel veranderen, want we blijven allemaal mensen die geen zin hebben om te veel moeite te doen, om bijvoorbeeld een hele grondwet van 200 bladzijdes bij elkaar te schroeven, wè. En natuurlijk mogen we ook wat meer uutgeven aan onze natuurhoud en de cultuur die achtergesteld wordt en ondervertegenwoordigd is. -Markvondeegel 21 apr 2009 19:09 (UTC) ::::::Laat me raden... Nederlands-Limburger? :P (nog eenen :O!) Greenday2 21 apr 2009 19:08 (UTC) :::::::Goa nie noar 'n casino heen. -Markvondeegel 21 apr 2009 19:10 (UTC) ::::::::Mh; géén limburger? :o Tiens; wat dan wel? :P Greenday2 21 apr 2009 19:13 (UTC) :::::::::'n Grön mäd Drents bloôd in sie. Un duu bist sieker 'n Belg? -Markvondeegel 21 apr 2009 19:14 (UTC) ::::::::::Een Groninger met Drents bloed :P Idd, ne Belg... Greenday2 21 apr 2009 19:19 (UTC) :::::::::::Wee sæd dat ek stieme sal? :-) -Markvondeegel 21 apr 2009 19:22 (UTC) Mwha... aha. Ok, iets concreters dan: wat is jouw reactie op http://stad.wikia.com/wiki/Gebruiker:Greenday2/Campagne#.21.21Greenday_for_president.21.21. Ben je het met ieder punt eens?--Salutare, Bucureştean 21 apr 2009 19:16 (UTC) :Dan bedoel ik het kopje (president), zijn maar 4 punten ;) --Salutare, Bucureştean 21 apr 2009 19:18 (UTC) ::Ek wiet ;-) Neen. Misschien is dat idee om die verkiezingen elk half jaar te doen neen slecht idee, maar dat geradicaliseer, heren.. Nieuwe gebruikers lijkt me nogal logisch en voorzichuit. Die schoonmaak staat hierboven ook al genoemd. En laat de mensen die willen, toch een politieke partij neerzetten, als ze dat leuk vinden. -Markvondeegel 21 apr 2009 19:19 (UTC) :::Ok, danke schon. --Salutare, Bucureştean 21 apr 2009 19:23 (UTC) ::::'t Hed mie dan oak tied kost ;-) -Markvondeegel 21 apr 2009 19:24 (UTC) :::::En de brandweer? --Salutare, Bucureştean 21 apr 2009 19:28 (UTC) ::::::En een potentiele internationale unie? (kijkt naar Greenday's campagne :p) --Salutare, Bucureştean 21 apr 2009 19:28 (UTC) ::::::Dat moeten de leden maar zelf uitvechten, niet iets voor de staat lijkt me. Zijn er dan nog andere landen? -Markvondeegel 21 apr 2009 19:30 (UTC) :::::::Ja; helaas zijn ze allen zo dood als een pier ;) Greenday2 22 apr 2009 14:51 (UTC) :::::::En ik ben al president geweest ;-) -Markvondeegel 21 apr 2009 19:32 (UTC) Duu mæn d'r nie.. --OoWeThBe 22 apr 2009 04:14 (UTC) Tijd voor een hele nieuwe ervaring (nl) Ek 'ei vista al un dat kost mie al moeite ;-) -Markvondeegel 25 apr 2009 10:22 (UTC) :Je hebt Vista? Ach, Vienna is veel makkelijker dan Vistako! 25 apr 2009 10:24 (UTC) ::Un al die troep die'k er nuu ap 'ei stoan dan? -Markvondeegel 25 apr 2009 10:25 (UTC) :::Nederlands svp? ;p 25 apr 2009 10:26 (UTC) ::En al die troep die ik er nu op heb staan dan? Mût ek die eroafsmiete? -Markvondeegel 25 apr 2009 10:27 (UTC) :::Troep moet je er altijd afsmijten. Btw, je kan ook nog upgraden VANAF Windows NAAR Vienna. Dus dan kan die troep ook nog blijve! :D 25 apr 2009 10:28 (UTC) ::::Nuu bruuk duu mie te lastig terme.. Hier begriep ek nie moor foan.. Upgraden? ;-) - Markvondeegel 25 apr 2009 10:29 (UTC) :::::Upgraden betekent dat je naar Vienna Uno kan vanaf jouw Vista. Dan blijven de programmaatjes die jij op Vista had ook nog op Vienna. Of course kan je ook Schone installatie kiezen, om niks meer van Vista te blijven houden. 25 apr 2009 10:31 (UTC) ::::::Mee allemoal die moderniseerd sooi wæd duu gek! Waar ek moar nooit foan 3.11 oafstapt :-) Hoefiel kost 't? -Markvondeegel 25 apr 2009 10:32 (UTC) :::::::85 euro op de Vlints Store. Het lijkt duur, maar je krijgt er heel wat voor terug :) Je kan hem laten bezorgen of je moet zelf lopen naar Muntegu :D 25 apr 2009 10:34 (UTC) :::::::Toevoeging: Je kan ook gelijk het Exclusive Pack erbij kopen voor 35 euro met geannuleerde functies, handige programma's en updates! 25 apr 2009 10:35 (UTC) ::::::::Is mie good die uutbreideng. Hoefiel kilometer mag dat benne? As 't leest as feertig is, lapje'k wè uurs nie. :-) -Markvondeegel 25 apr 2009 10:36 (UTC) :::::::::Sorry, dat laatste stukje kon ik niet verstaan? :P Zet anders je naam bij Vlints Store bij bestellen als je het gewoon wilt laten bezorgen. 25 apr 2009 10:39 (UTC) ::::::::Die uitbreiding is goed. Hoeveel kilometer is dat? Als het minder dan veertig is, loop ik wel, anders niet. :-) -Markvondeegel 25 apr 2009 10:40 (UTC) :::::::::Wel, je hebt al aangevraagd dus hij wordt bezorgd, zelf weet ik niet hoeveel KM het is tussen Skeeno en Muntegu Banlieu :P 25 apr 2009 10:42 (UTC) ::::::::::Ek wiet neen eins wo Skeeno liet? Duu mæn Skeênð? (=skeenth) -Markvondeegel 25 apr 2009 10:44 (UTC) :::::::::::Ja ik mæn Skeênð :P Maar ik kan die letters niet zo op me toetsenbord vinden (laptopper) :P 25 apr 2009 10:45 (UTC) ::::::::::::Dan mût je altgr+d doen af 'n d type, Skeend is beêter as Skeeno. -Markvondeegel 25 apr 2009 10:47 (UTC) :::::::::::::Ow, was die ð dan een d? Ik dacht een o :p 25 apr 2009 10:48 (UTC) ::::::::::::::'t Is eigelik 'n 'f' gefolgd darg 'n saft 'th'. -Markvondeegel 25 apr 2009 10:50 (UTC) Vlints Store - Uw bestelling (nl) Hier volgt het product wat u hebt besteld in de Vlints Store. We wensen er u veel plezier mee. * Vienna Uno - Vlints North America & Vlints Libertas ** € 85. Zie review van TLT voor handleiding, info en meningen. * Vienna Uno - Exclusive Pack - Vlints North America & Vlints Libertas ** € 30. Voor probleemoplossing en hulp kan u naar de website of hoofdzetel gaan U heeft in totaal € 115 betaald. Bedankt voor het kopen bij de Vlints Store. ''-Overhandiging-'' 25 apr 2009 10:51 (UTC) :Fuul doank ;-) -Markvondeegel 25 apr 2009 10:52 (UTC) ::Graag gedaan, veel plezier :) Begin maar installeren :) 25 apr 2009 10:55 (UTC) :::Dat pokkewierk foan 'n installiern. 'n Goôd bedrief sau 't al d'rap hiebe staon ;-) -Markvondeegel 25 apr 2009 10:57 (UTC) ::::Tja, zonder installatie kom je nie ver he ;) Gelukkig is de installatie van Uno kort. 25 apr 2009 10:57 (UTC) :::::Loate wie 't hoôpe :-) -Markvondeegel 25 apr 2009 10:59 (UTC) ::::::Wat hopen? :S 25 apr 2009 11:00 (UTC) :::::::Dat je installatie kuurt is. -Markvondeegel 25 apr 2009 11:01 (UTC) ::::::::Bij de TLT review in elk geval wel ^^ 25 apr 2009 11:09 (UTC) :::::::::OK. -Markvondeegel 25 apr 2009 11:11 (UTC) ::::::::::Toetsenborden, muizen en printers zijn geleverd. Welke wil je? 25 apr 2009 11:11 (UTC) :::::::::::Moakje nie, as er moar 'n droad an 't ding sit. -Markvondeegel 25 apr 2009 11:15 (UTC) ::::::::::::Je moet wel een keuze maken ;) 25 apr 2009 11:20 (UTC) :::::::::::::Die de duurste moar. -Markvondeegel 25 apr 2009 11:22 (UTC) ::::::::::::::G19 Keyboard dus. Ga je nu ook naar een van de vestigingen lopen of weer bestellen? 25 apr 2009 11:23 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Woaruum leg duu neen festing in Skeênð an? :-) (is subsidierd duurg die jemeente) -Markvondeegel 25 apr 2009 11:25 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Ok :) 25 apr 2009 11:27 (UTC) Ben je al gegaan? Zoja, veel plezier :) Zo nee, RENNEN! :l 25 apr 2009 11:54 (UTC) L'enquete (nl) Goedendag beste Vienna Uno gebruiker. U heeft Vienna Uno al een paar uur in uw bezit nu. Of u het nou heeft geinstalleerd of niet, hoe bevalt Uno u? En kunnen we later u dan een paar vragen stellen? Alvast bedankt. 25 apr 2009 16:49 (UTC) Muntegu-Banlieu (nl) Interesse in een woning in Muntegu-Banlieu? Greenday2 25 apr 2009 18:18 (UTC) Terpman (aeres) Bist do nuu offiskel terpman foan Skeênð? --OoWeThBe 29 apr 2009 08:41 (UTC) :Jee. Wiesoo? -Markvondeegel 29 apr 2009 08:43 (UTC) ::Ok. Neen. Soo moar :P --OoWeThBe 29 apr 2009 08:44 (UTC) Het parlement (nl) Aangezien jij geen president bent geworden maar blijkbaar wel interesse hebt in politiek nodig ik je uit om je kandidaat te stellen voor het parlement, dit kun je hier doen 6 mei 2009 20:01 (UTC) Ysselaerden (aeres) Seêd stiemlokoal. Räk uuk din meeninge! --OuWTB 24 mei 2009 10:27 (UTC) :Ek bin foar. -Markvondeegel 1 jun 2009 10:00 (UTC) Oagteng Sæd dit. --OuWTB 11 jun 2009 16:08 (UTC) Waarschuwing U overtreedt Artikel 2. Als u doorgaat zult u een block krijgen. --Bucureştean 12 jun 2009 19:43 (UTC) :geen sancties.. -Markvondeegel 12 jun 2009 19:45 (UTC) :: Leer lezen: "Er zijn geen sancties aan verbonden, behalve na een officiële waarschuwing omdat de persoon in kwestie alleen maar een vreemde taal spreekt" --Bucureştean 12 jun 2009 19:48 (UTC) :::En nee, er is geen ambassade van Skeend dus stop dat er niet bij aub. --Bucureştean 12 jun 2009 19:49 (UTC) ::::Dus de waarschuwing is niet correct. -Markvondeegel 12 jun 2009 19:50 (UTC) (2) Alex, vanaf hier zal ik dit overnemen, om objectiviteit te garanderen. Beste Mark, wij vragen u - in het bijzin van NL-taligen - Nederlands te spreken (indien gevraagd). Wij zullen u inderdaad blokkeren indien u dit niet doet. Ik hoop op uw medewerking. 12 jun 2009 19:51 (UTC) :Ik sprak geen Ærisk. Ik sprak Skeender Libertaans. Lees de grondwet eens opnieuw ;-) -Markvondeegel 12 jun 2009 19:53 (UTC) ::Ik heb ze meer gelezen dan jou, ik weet verdomd goed wat die zegt. Wil je aub verstaanbaar Nederlands spreken? 12 jun 2009 19:54 (UTC) :::Aangezien ik geen keuze heb moet ik me toeleggen op dit dreigement en Nederlands gaan spreken. Aangezien ik beter zelfmoord kan plegen dan dat doen, laat ik me maar opsluiten ;-) -Markvondeegel 12 jun 2009 19:57 (UTC) ::::Wat een logica. --Bucureştean 12 jun 2009 20:01 (UTC) :::::Genoeg jongens. Erg kinderachtig. De conventies zijn duidelijk: wie spreekt, doet dat om verstaan te worden; wie expres dingen zegt die de aanwezigen niet verstaat, bezoedelt onze overlegpagina's (denk aan Pierlot) en vliegt eraf. 12 jun 2009 20:02 (UTC) ::::::Sprak ik Aeres dan? Pierlot 11 apr 2015 14:32 (UTC) Apluuskenge Ek weet 't: wie jân mee mid hon meenenge, moar wie moakje oaleen good wierk foan je subsiede. Ek stiemje oalfoar ;-) RoughJustice10 13 jun 2009 12:46 (UTC)